The Princess and The Chief
by RosaThehouse
Summary: What happens when the chief of berk finds another Night Fury? And what Is she wasn't a dragon before? How will everyone react? will they try to be rid of her or, will they make friends?
1. Hello! OWO

ELLO my frwineds! OWO It's a new author here, and yeah yeah hi… SOOO uploads I'll put It out later on. For now, prepare for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: A dragons Jewel

(I hope you all enjoy this, It's my first story so I'm getting used to everything!)

On the island of Berk, one year after the event of the newest Chief everything was well In Berk. Dragons were being... well dragons. Everything was great! All the hard work had finally paid off that Hiccup had done for the village.

But there was another village nearby wonder wood, no one knows about the village. The reason being It was so hidden away they don't even know If life exists outside of wonder wood. The royal family was one of the kindest rulers to live. Or so they say... The Youngest Princess Julia von Vixen think's not but then again, she's only 17. Although today was one of the most special days for wonder wood a wedding!

The whole town was getting ready putting up white flowers on every house. Messengers were going around telling everyone the updates. Here wonder wood doesn't ride dragons they haven't even seen one before. But still wonder woods people praises them as gods. But while the royal family was getting ready two people a Princess and a Milk Maid were outside the gates that kept them hidden. The Princess Julia, and her Best friend Alexandra.

"W-Whew... s-so... fast... can't... keep... up!" Alexandra said running, trying to get away from the guards AND keep an eye on Julia.

"Wow slow pokee~! Better catch up or you will eat my dust!" Julia replied chuckling, she looked behind at her friend.

But before she could say another word, the young Princess tripped. She quickly regained herself and looked to see what she tripped on. It was a jewel shaped like a dragon! It had golden chain must be meaning someone before her had worn It...

Alexandra caught up to her friend pretty fast.

"What's that you got there?" She asked and pushed Julia's hand to see.

"I-I don't know Alex! It seems like a dragon crest of some kind." She replied and heard Church bells from the distance. The two friends had forgotten!

"Damnit! I forgot..." Alex said quickly.

They both chirped at the same time In a panic. "THE WEDDING!"

(Meanwhile: AT the castle)  
The king, queen and the princes and princess were getting ready for the graceful day. There were four other girl princesses. Kiera, Yamzi,Terry,Juliette and Julia. Today who would be wed, the oldest Princess and Heir to the throne Juliette the III and Prince Fenix of Sheldsword.  
"Mother!" Kiera yelled she was looking for them, Kiera was the next oldest Princess. She had this all royal tone and attuited about her. She looked like her mother mixed with her father, light, pale skin with clear brown eyes and brown hair.

"Yes dear?" The queen asked, she had green eyes and Black hair and tan skin.

"I can't seem to get my crown on!" She yelled clearly in a panic for time's sake.

Meanwhile the others laughed they were all dressed In white, this was one of the most Important weddings of the year. The king looked at his children he gave a smile as the bride would walk In for a quick moment to talk to her mother. But seeing everyone she walked out. Church bells rang once again letting everyone know Its time.

The king then yelled. "Places children! Places." He looked to where Julia should be.

"She's late." The queen said In a annoyed tone.

"She's always late dear, give her a minute." The king let out an annoyed huff, but he knew about Julia so he would let It slide.

Then Julia busted In though the door, and slipped her dress on before running Into the room where the wedding was to be held.

"Mother, father, Sisters, Brothers! I apologize..." She said In a quite and out of breath voice.

"No matter Julia, we will talk about It later." The queen glared, then looked to a missing spot giving The young Princess a hint.

She nodded and ran to her spot, all of the guests started to pile In. Wearing all white accept the village.. witch. She wore all black but still attending she rarely would she was the oldest and supposedly the wisest In the whole town, she was 145 but looked 80.

The room where everyone was, painted with white everywhere and flowers everywhere. It was a church type room, seats In rows now full by the awaiting villagers. Then In the front of the room stairs where the royal family stood. Then they a looked as the Prince would enter the room, then the Princess. The priest was standing at the middle of the stairs he had his book.

"Julia, you better not ruin this for everyone.." One of her sisters glared at her.

"I will do my best Sister.." she replied angrily but kept her composure.

The others looked at her, then back to the door then someone opened the door and announced.

"Now may all rise for Prince Fenix of Shelwords!" He said as a young man, wearing some robes entered.  
He had silky white hair and blue eyes, he walked as everyone bowed even the royal's. Then he announced the Princess as Fenix had taken his place on the last step next to the king. Everyone got up and bowed to the princess, then the wedding began but In the middle.

Julia's necklace she had put on the dragon Jewel! It sparkled.. a zippleback busted though the roof.

"AHH!" everyone screamed In terror, the dragon spoke to Julia In her head.

"You took my jewel... you pay the price..." It said In a quite tone soon... She was knocked out cold and last thing she saw was magic...


End file.
